


10-33

by waltermitty1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Active Shooter, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mass shooting, Police, Police Brutality, Police shooting, race relations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltermitty1/pseuds/waltermitty1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10-33: ZPD's code for "major emergency." After partners Nick and Judy respond to a 10-33 at a local high school, their lives are forever changed. Struggling to cope, physically and emotionally, those seeking to exploit them seize their opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10-33

Gunfire fills the air.

Blood.

Blood.

Blood.

And death.

Nobody in the room dared move after the explosion of violence, the echo of which still reverberated in their ears. Spent rifle cartridges rolled across the floor. The air was thick with smoke and dust. Mammals, meek as sheep, cowered between bookshelves, under tables, and under desks. In the open, there were bodies, haemorrhaging and motionless. The worn grey carpet was soaking in their blood.

There was silence, but for the ragged breaths of a fox as he pressed a pack of haemostatic gauze onto another. His paws shaking, the fox watched the other fox feebly struggle under him. He opened his mouth, but said nothing. He didn't know what to say.

The other fox's struggling began to fade. It was replaced by motionlessness. The fox slowly realized that this motionlessness was death. His paws turned sticky as the other fox's blood dried. The fox slowly removed his paws from the dead fox's wound and pressed the button on his shoulder mic.

"Wilde to Dispatch. Second floor library."

"Suspect down."

* * *

It was September. Summer was ending, and in its last moments, a fiery display of colours was erupting in the streets. The nights were getting longer, and the mornings were getting colder. It was at this time of year that crime in Zootopia would retreat into a quiet hibernation. The bulk of the ZPD's work in the season following was parking tickets and car accidents. Officers would usually be lulled into complacency by the cooldown, enough so that Chief Bogo had warned specifically against it.

Officer Judy Hopps took that warning to heart, redoubling her efforts. Officer Nick Wilde was glad his partner was doing double the work.

That particular morning, the two were summoned to a flower shop, the site of a break-in. The owner, a pig, was clearly upset as he lead the officers through the damage.

"They took the place apart! Everything's broken! There's flowers everywhere! They smashed all the vases and displays, knocked over the refrigerator. They smashed everything on counter-top, left the water on with the sink clogged. The whole store is flooded!" The portly owner screamed. "How am I supposed to deal with this?!"

Judy flipped to the next page in her notepad. "I understand your frustration, sir. Was anything taken in this incident? Any cash, merchandise, or equipment?"

"They've taken the cash register. If that was all they did, maybe I'd understand, but look at my shop! It's ruined! And that's not all!"

The owner opened the door to the back, an office area. Sprayed on the walls in red spray paint: "DIRTY PIG"

"And there's more!" The owner opened the door to the alley. Painted on the wall in the same shade of red was a large set of claw marks. Judy was sure to take a picture with her phone. Nick ushered the owner back inside.

"Have you done anything to the claw marks or anything in the store? Have you picked anything up, or wiped anything down, or washed anything away?"

"No, I called the police as soon as I got in."

"Okay, good. Stay inside for now. We'll be back with you in a moment." With that, Nick went back into the alley, shutting the door behind him.

"Red claw." said Judy.

"Red claw. Zootopia's newest tag artist."

"You know something about this guy?" asked Judy.

"Nope, it's just a guess. It could be anyone putting this stuff up. Maybe a new gang moved into town. A can of auto paint is all you really need. It's been harder to keep up with these things ever since I've become a cop."

Judy's ears shot up. "Oh! I forgot to ask! How have you been doing? Outside of work, I mean."

"I'm doing fine. Mostly the same old, same old."

"Find a new apartment yet?"

"Nope. Still living in that dim old leak-bucket. The cockroaches are still there. My drawer is still my bed."

"Aww, poor you. Get out much?"

Nick sighed. "Remember back when I made my living hustling? It really wasn't that long ago, but back then, I had a lot of friends, and a lot of enemies. With my new job, wearing blue, it's been more enemies than friends. Getting out is getting harder. It doesn't help that I have Zootopia's top crime-fighter Judy Hopps as my partner."

"Wait, what's wrong with me?"

Nick ignored the question and pressed his phone to his ear. "I'm calling Detective Wolfard."

* * *

ZPD's Criminal Investigation Division, or CID, was usually kept busy dealing with crime rings and murder. Vandalism was usually the task of ZPD's uniformed officers who conducted less extensive investigations. To assign a detective to a string of vandalisms was unusual, but the latest break-in at Flora and Fauna fit the profile of a series of crimes CID was very interested in. Something deeper was happening behind the scenes. Detective Wolfard was reputed for having a keen nose for criminals. A married father of four, Wolfard had a soft side to him that few ever saw. Fiercely protective, not even Nick and Judy have had the privilege of seeing it first-hand.

"So they sprayed 'Dirty Pig' onto the walls in the back office. That's new. The owner is a pig, right?" asked Wolfard as he meticulously sniffed around the crime scene. It was typical of Zootopia's detectives to each have their own way of doing things.

Judy flipped through her notes. "That's right. Nick says it looks like the same paint was used on the inside of the store as the outside. I think so too. We left fingerprinting and sample collecting alone as Bogo told us, and we collected all the surveillance footage from neighbouring stores. The DVR from Flora and Fauna was stolen so we couldn't get footage from the shop itself."

"That's fine. We can still work with what we have."

Wolfard waved down a van painted in ZPD's livery. On the side, in bright white letters was "Forensics and Identification Unit."

"I'm sure you two are more than capable of taking fingerprints, but I'm having Forensics do to keep things from having to go through all the paperwork."

"That's fine," said Judy, "but out of curiosity, why is CID so interested in this Red Claw thing? What does it mean?"

He opened the back of the van and began helping others unload equipment. "The red claw is some sort of symbol. It's being used by some sort of group, but we don't know how numerous they are. Unfortunately, that's as much as I can share with uniforms." Wolfard paused for a moment. "You know, I've heard about your performance records. You've got an impeccable clearance rate. It's such a waste not to have you a detective."

Judy beamed. "Thank you, sir."

"You'd be a great fit at CID. Give me a call if you ever feel like joining." Wolfard turned to Nick. "I'm sure you'd rather be back on the road than guarding a crime scene. CID can take it from here."

* * *

Judy turned the car onto Vine before stopping at the red light on Oak. "When's the last time you've had blueberry pie?"

"Carrots, I had a blueberry pie with you this morning at Snarlbucks."

"No, I mean a _real_ blueberry pie."

"Go on."

"Well the Tri-Burrow County Fair is coming up, and I was hoping if you had that weekend free..."

"Can I make a confession? I've never been to a county fair before in my life."

"Well, come on. Try something new! I'm sure you'll have a great time!"

"What if I get lost?"

"Nick, it's Bunnyburrow, not Podunk. That's in Deerbrooke."

Nick chuckled. "Alright, Carrots. I'll be glad to go."

"Anyway, you said something about me being Zootopia's top crime-fighter earlier? I'm really flattered."

Nick seemed to be less comfortable. "Yeah, that's true. You've made quite a name for yourself."

"Well what do you mean by that?"

Wolfard's voice sounded over the radio.

_"Wolfard to Dispatch, I need a pair of uniforms at Oak Street Secondary School."_

Seizing the opportunity, Nick picked up the radio.

"Wilde to Dispatch, show us responding to Oak Street Secondary School."

_"Dispatch copies."_

* * *

When Nick and Judy arrived at the school, the bell rang, signalling the end of third period. Wolfard's unmarked police car was parked in the front, with its engine still running. The emergency lights were on and the driver's side door was ajar. A large red set of claw marks covered the front doors of the school. The paint was still dripping. The two pulled into the parking lot. They parked relatively far from the entrance.

"Well, I guess we know why Wolfard needs uniforms. We'll probably see a runner in a second." Judy put a paw on her shoulder mic.

"Hey Carrots, did Clawhauser put in an order for a new vest yet?"

"I think so. I'm going to miss this old one though." Judy looked Nick straight in the eye. "I wear it just for you."

"Just for me? Bunny, that thing gives me heart attacks every time you step out of the cruiser. Half your organs are exposed."

"I'm kidding, Nick. Besides, we've got the plate carriers if anything happens."

"If anything happens we're not going to have time to go get the plate carriers."

"I agree. Which is why Clawhauser better get that order delivered."

Judy pressed the button on her shoulder mic.

"Hopps to Dispatch, we have a vandalism at Oak Street High School."

_"Dispatch to Hopps, 10-4. Be advised, Wolfard is attending."_

"Hopps to Dispatch, good copy."

The two stepped out and started walking across the parking lot.

"So what was high school like for you, Nick?"

"Wild. Definitely wild. I met a lot of people. I got into quite a bit of trouble in my youth."

"What kind of trouble?"

"It was the kind of trouble that make cops look a little funnily at foxes."

"So it was stuff like shoplifting and graffiti."

"You could say that. I'm putting it all behind me though. It's water under the bridge."

"That's good to hear. Sometimes, you need to let go of things or they'll eat you alive."

Suddenly, a muffled bang. Judy's ears shot up and turned to the source of the noise.

"That's gunfire."

Instantly, the two had their pawguns drawn. The two advanced towards the doors at a rapid clip.

"Hopps to Dispatch, shots fired at Oak Street Secondary School, I repeat shots fired at Oak Street Secondary School."

_"Dispatch to all units, we have a 10-33 at Oak Street Secondary. Shots fired. All available units respond to Oak Street Secondary."_

The two threw open the front doors and entered the school. When they entered, they found Wolfard curled on the floor, his eyes rolling back. He was bleeding profusely, a jagged hole in the back of his head. Judy knelt to give aid as Nick provided cover.

"Wilde to Dispatch, officer down! Wolfard is down! Front entrance next to the office."

_"Dispatch to Wilde, solid copy. EMS will standby at the command post."_

_"Bogo to all units, the command post will be at Oak and Elm. Clear channel 1 for the 10-33. General duty, switch to channel 3."_

Judy reached into a pouch and produced a pack of gauze. She opened it and pressed hard onto the wound. The bleeding refused to stop.

_"Higgins to Dispatch, mark me as traffic control on Oak and Elm."_

_"Bogo to Higgins, forget about traffic! Get to the school, now!"_

A fusillade of gunfire erupted from beyond the entrance. Past a set of double-doors was the atrium.

Judy cursed and stopped applying pressure. "Fuck, we have to leave him."

"He's married."

"It's protocol. We need to move-"

Gunfire.

"We need to move, now!"

Judy got up and unholstered her pistol. The two advanced through the double-doors and were immediately greeted with a burst of loud gunfire. Running from the door, Nick scrambled for cover, dodging panicked animals scattering in all directions. Reaching a pillar he tried to take aim. A volley of gunfire forced him behind cover.

"Judy!"

"Hopps to all units, shooter is a red fox, male, black trenchcoat, black pants." called out Judy as she sprinted for cover. Glass shattered and masonry burst. She dove. Glass from a display case shattered behind her, spraying her with shards as sharp as razors. Peeking out from her position, she aimed and squeezed the trigger, over and over. An overwhelming cacophony assaulted her ears.

 _"_ _The shooter_ _has an assault rifle!"_ shouted Nick over the radio. His words were indistinguishable as gunfire reverberated through the halls.

 _"_ _It's a Cx4 Storm!_ _"_ shouted Judy. _"9mm, semi-automatic, 30 round magazine!"_

The shooter retreated out of sight down a narrow corridor. Judy took a moment to reload as Nick covered.

Muffled gunfire. Muffled screaming.

"Carrots! We need to move, now!"

_"Bogo to Hopps, 911 is reporting multiple shooters, can you confirm?"_

The two advanced down the hallway at a rapid pace.

"Hopps to Bogo, negative. We made contact with one shooter," Judy slowly rounded the corner in a circular motion, "he's gone down a corridor past a set of windowless double doors. Be advised, this is an active shooter, we have mass casualties, I repeat, mass casualties!"

Nick yanked the double-doors open revealing the cafeteria. The two rushed inside, advancing along perpendicular walls. There was a tense silence in the room.

Ears were ringing from the violence that had yet to end. A growing pool of blood flowed across cheap linoleum floors.

There were several animals lying motionless. The rest were cowering under tables. A young bunny was slumped in her seat, blood pouring from a wound in her back. A beaver clutched his stomach on the floor, writhing in pain.

Judy suddenly stopped behind a table.

"Nick! Stop! Behind the carts at the front leading to the kitchen. Left side of the food warmer. He has a sheep as a hostage."

Nick took cover behind a table on his side of the room. Frightened murmurs emanated from under.

"Wilde to Bogo, shooter is between the cafeteria and the kitchen. He has a hostage."

_"Bogo to Wilde, stall him. Backup is on the way."_

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" snarled Nick.

"Talk to him. De-escalate." replied Judy.

"How?!"

Judy shook her head. Nick took a deep breath then called out to the shooter.

"Hey! We're here to help! My name is Nick."

The shooter let off a round. Frightened mammals erupted in screams.

"Please! Stop shooting! Let's talk!" shouted Nick over the screams. "Let's talk, okay? I'll listen, just talk!"

A voice spoke.

"Lickspittles of the elite, the systems that have maintained your order are collapsing. The elite have made a grave mistake. The people are realising that they have been living under an illusion, subjugated by the system. Now they are desperate. The people are rising up."

Nick looked at Judy. Judy looked back at Nick. Then she understood and nodded. Nick looked back towards the shooter. "What sort of system are you talking about?"

Judy took the opportunity to move. Quietly, she advanced a table forward.

"It is the system devised by the elite to pervert the natural order of society. Their ideology controls the media, the schools, and the government. The path of civilization is in their control."

Nick began to advance. "Look, I'm here to listen to whatever you have to say. Just keep talking."

"The ruling elite through history have stolen the power from its true owners. Look around us! We live in a police state! Today, we see traffic cameras under the guise of road safety; Tomorrow we see cameras in our homes under the guise of predator safety!"

Judy continued to advance.

"Predator safety? Isn't our mayor a predator?" Nick ducked behind a table as the shooter angled his hostage away and took aim at Nick.

"Don't you see what is happening around us?! The world is a stage, it's all a show! You are a fox! Us, the minority live in poverty while the elite sit on their thrones sipping champagne, sending jackbooted thugs to persecute the innocent, while the real robbers live unaccosted! Why do you wear this uniform? Why do you work for the elite, the thugs who are subjugating you?"

The shooter turned his gun away. Judy advanced to the final table, the closest to the kitchen. The kitchen area was divided from the cafeteria by food warmers and a cash register.

Nick was two tables from the kitchen. "I joined the ZPD to protect Zootopia. I'm a police officer."

"You so-called 'police officers.' ONE dimensional thinkers! Asking thugs like you to look at history, beyond their paycheque and brainwashing is like pulling teeth! Your criminal organization is drifting onto the wrong side of history! Soon you will see the consequences."

"Look, we've seen a lot today. Lets just put the guns down. There's plenty of other ways of getting your message across. Lets talk about this."

Judy stepped around her table. The shooter was distracted by Nick. She had an opportunity to flank him as the hostage was angled away from her. She seized it. She had a clear shot when her radio squelched.

_"Higgins to Bogo-"_

Gunfire erupted. The hostage screamed. Judy returned fire. Nick stepped out from his table and began firing. The deafening roar of gunfire drowned out his ears. It was a relentless earsplitting chorus. Smoke and dust filled the air.

Then Judy felt a sharp pain, and collapsed.


	2. Units O/S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking: Shooter "with long gun" at a local high school. Many injured and dead.

Zootopia Police Department

@ZPD

SOUND OF GUNFIRE: Oak Street Secondary School, units O/S, stay away from area ^CLAW

Lena Lion

@xXPridexx

SHOOTING AT THE SCHOOL..THIS IS SCARY

Zootopia News Network

@ZNN

Breaking: Shooter "with long gun" at high school. Many injured and dead.

OmarC

@OmarC

They just shot a cop #OakStreetSS

* * *

The ear-splitting staccato continued. The shooter, backing into the kitchen made full use of his hostage as a shield. He fired round after round in rapid succession. Nick followed, bounding from cover to cover. The shooter disappeared around a corner, letting off a final burst of gunfire. The hostage dropped limply.

Nick ran to the hostage and checked for a pulse. "Wilde to all units, the shooter's exited through a door in the kitchen, the hostage is dead!" Nick quickly assumed a position on one side of the door. "Stacking left."

There was a pause as he waited for Judy to follow. Then, there was panic.

Nick rushed back into the cafeteria and found Judy on the ground, gasping and wheezing. Her paws, pressed to her abdomen, were were covered in blood. Her eyes were fixed and wide with fear.

"Wilde to Bogo, officer down!"

_"Hundt to Wilde, what's going on?"_

The double doors burst open. Nick spun to face them, gun levelled. Two officers entered with rifles. "Police!" they shouted in unison. The officers entered moving along separate walls. Nick lowered his pistol. One officer, a hippo, rushed to Nick's side. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"I don't know." Nick was pressing his paw to a wound on Judy's torso. A discarded gauze wrapper lay beside him.

"Check. We'll cover."

Nick began undoing Judy's vest. She pushed him away.

"Judy, I need to check under your vest for wounds."

_"Bogo to Wilde, where are you? Respond."_

"Wilde to Bogo, I'm with Higgins in the cafeteria. Judy has multiple gunshot wounds, she needs EMS right now."

_"Bogo to Wilde, leave her."_

"Wilde to Bogo, negative, she's hit badly!"

_"Bogo to Wilde, LEAVE HER! Follow your training. Bogo out."_

The two officers who entered began advancing into the kitchen. "You need to leave her, Wilde."

"She's my partner!" spat Nick.

"Forget it. Where did the shooter go?"

Gunfire sounded. The hippo and his partner rushed out the kitchen door. Nick made another attempt at undoing Judy's vest. He tossed the tattered kevlar aside. Blood was seeping out from under Judy's uniform. He needed his knife. He fumbled along his belt. Judy was fading away. He clawed into Judy's clothes and ripped them apart. Judy wheezed. Her chest was rising unevenly. A gurgling noise came from beneath. Nick's paws trembled in anxiety.

_Follow your training,_ he thought.

He dug his paws into Judy's fur dragged along her torso, feeling the texture of the skin underneath. Judy grabbed his wrist. There was the hidden wound. Reaching into his vest pouch, he found that he was out of dressings. As he reached into Judy's vest, her grip relaxed. Her paw slid away from his wrist.

* * *

_"Bogo to Hundt, SITREP."_

_"Hundt to Bogo, second floor, there's a blood trail going to room 216."_

_"Bogo copies. Bogo to Higgins, SITREP."_

_"Higgins, first floor, room 130. Multiple DOA, spent cartridges, small calibre."_

_"Copy. Bogo to Spitz, SITREP."_

_"Shots fired! Third floor!"_

_"Bogo to all units, shooter is on the third floor, out."_

_"Dispatch to Bogo, Tactical is 40 minutes away. Heavy traffic."_

_"Bogo to Dispatch, contact Tri-Burrows and Deerbrooke. Tell them we need more units, we have mass casualties."_

* * *

It was the most dreadful feeling in the world when Nick felt Judy go slack beneath him.

In the midst of Nick's efforts, Judy had stuffed her carrot pen under his belt. Her bloody paw-prints clung to its sides. Nick locked his paws together and began pressing on Judy's chest. He counted compressions aloud and stopped when he reached thirty. He pressed his mouth to hers and huffed. He checked her pulse. Nothing. He started again, counting in his head this time. At thirty he stopped. Judy, mouth open, laid limply beneath him.

_"Spitz to Bogo, I'm shot, third floor-"_

Nick locked his paws together and began pressing again.

Thirty compressions. He stopped and huffed into her mouth again. No response.

She was dead. He needed to stop the shooter. He mouthed it to himself, panting. _Stop the shooter._ Nick rose to his feet. "Everyone..." he paused, breathless. "Everyone in the cafeteria, if you can move, follow me." Gunfire sounded from elsewhere in the school. In a flash, Nick's weapon was in his paw. As a procession of mammals fled through the fire exit in the kitchen, the sound of sirens and helicopters filtering in from the doors, Nick went through the doorway where the shooter exited.

The doorway lead to a common area of the school. He moved past an array of lockers, shoulders low, head down.

Nick kicked something on the ground while moving. As he moved away, the object vibrated, then illuminated. "Mom" appeared on the surface of the object, a surface that was now cracked from the force of being kicked across the ground.

It lay there, buzzing among the books and papers strewn across the ground, and wounded mammals slowly dying. The object made the only other noise among pained and frightened whimpers. A few moments passed before the object stopped vibrating, and its glow faded away.

Nick entered a stairwell. He let the fire door latch itself shut behind him.

_"Higgins to Bogo, do we have a 20 on the shooter?"_

_"Bogo to Higgins, negative."_

_"Hundt to Bogo, I've got four unresponsive casualties. I'm going to try to bring them out."_

_"Bogo to Hundt, negative! Leave them and find the fucking shooter!"_

"Fatal funnel." He remembered the phrase from training. Stairs, hallways, alleys, and doorways were all fatal funnels. His heart pounded. He moved slowly up the first flight of stairs, then stopped in the middle of them. There was a body on the second floor. It was a police officer. He approached cautiously with a finger on the trigger, ready to fire. He crouched to examine the body. The name tag of the downed officer read: "D. Spitz."

"Wilde to Bogo-"

Nick saw a blur of movement through the window of the door to the second floor. Nick wrenched it open. He turned and levelled his weapon at the fleeing mammal.

"Stop! Police!"

Two shots rang out in reply. Nick returned fire and ducked back into the stairwell. He crouched and peeked out into the hallway. The shooter made a turn in the middle of the hall, and disappeared. Nick gave chase.

"Wilde to Bogo, shots fired! In pursuit!"

Nick slowed approaching the corner and made a circular motion around it, exposing himself increments at a time. As he came into view, gunfire erupted, sending shards of debris flying from the corner of the wall. Nick dumped his magazine down the hall. He retreated back around the corner and reloaded, before crouching, and taking aim again. A rifle clattered to the floor behind the next corner. A voice shouted:

"All right! I give up!"

Nick remained in position. "Show me your paws!"

"You shot me! I surrender!"

"Show me your paws!"

The shooter popped into view levelling a pistol. Nick fired two shots. The shooter disappeared behind cover. Nick kept his gun trained on the corner. A moment passed before he realised the shooter had moved. Cautiously, Nick emerged and advanced down the hall. He turned the corner and found a blood trail. Fox blood. Nick followed at a brisk clip. Each room in the hall had an alcove before its door, each one a potential hiding spot for the shooter. Nick briefly slowed at each one, checking for ambushes. As he approached the next corner, a long tubular object was thrown from the other side. There was a flash; a bang; a massive cloud of smoke. Nick was thrown off his feet. "God damn!" A cacophonous series of explosions erupted, and red hot embers shrieked from the chaos. Nick scrambled backwards. The explosions finished as he found cover in an alcove.

"Wilde to Bogo, he's throwing fireworks! I'm on the second floor, I need backup!"

Nick heard a fire door close around the corner. He sprung from cover, rounding the corner, coming face to face with the doors. Gunfire sounded from beyond. Nick burst through the doors, rounded another corner, and encountered the glass wall dividing the school's library from the hall. Behind it, a figure in a black trenchcoat walked along a table, screams filtering through the glass as he shot the mammals hiding beneath.

* * *

The figure spun around as he heard the library door open. "Police!" shouted the mammal entering. He sprinted away from the table towards the bookshelves. The police officer gave chase. From behind the bookshelves, the shooter leaned out of cover and fired. Chunks of material from a pillar sprayed outward as the police officer retreated behind it. The shooter leaned out to fire another volley, but a burst of gunfire from the officer forced him back behind his bookshelf. He considered leaning out again, but the crack of wood splintering beside his head was too dissuasive. There was a lull in the gunfire. He leaned out to take a shot. He never noticed the patter of feet coming from the other side. Two gunshots. He dropped to the ground. The carpet began soaking in his blood. A foot kicked his weapon away. The air was thick was smoke and dust. Mammals, meek as sheep, cowered between bookshelves, under tables, and under desks.

In the open, there were bodies, haemorrhaging and motionless.

Under tables, there were wounded, and there were dead.

The worn grey carpet was soaked in their blood.

* * *

Nick was frozen, transfixed on the creature before him. His finger was still wrapped around the trigger, his weapon aimed squarely at the creature's head. Limbs stiff, the creature made a terrible wheeze. Nick's paws began to shake. A moment passed, then Nick holstered his pistol. He knelled and found a pack of gauze in his pocket. He pressed it onto the dying creature's wounds. The creature feebly struggled underneath him.

Some time passed, and the struggling faded away, replaced by motionlessness. Nick slowly realised that this motionlessness was death.

His paws turned sticky as the other fox's blood dried. He slowly removed his paws from the dead fox's wounds, and pressed the button on his shoulder mic.

"Wilde to Dispatch. Second floor library..."

The shooter's dead eyes stared blankly at him.

"Suspect down."

* * *

Mark Lapin

@Knight5606

Anti-predation is codeword for anti-predator!


End file.
